parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Recorderdude
Recorderdude joined SP during the height of Project 20. Along with many others, he vied to find acceptance and improvement in his own abilities. While initially struggling to demonstrate sufficient abilities to help the team, he discovered one day on his travels a mysterious acorn-shaped charm. When he opened it up, he transformed into a form capable of self-defense, a giant psychic acorn with a large, black tuxedo for his body. Over time, he earned the acceptance of the others and used his acorn form to help them push back the Noob menace. Appearance Normal: Slightly chubby, not incredibly active. Incredibly intellectual and strategic,though often unable to execute his plans alone. Acorn: Large, grinning acorn floating in the air that controls a black tuxedo. Can use its psychic powers to levitate its own suit and use it as a body with abnormally high strength. Has various abilities for battle. Capable of speech via telepathy despite its constant grin. Personality Normal: Timid among those he doesn't know well, but opens up considerably when he meets others. Soft-spoken when matters are serious, but a loud-mouthed clown otherwise. He's obsessed with the obscure and indescribable, and lurks not only on SP, but also pirate-game forums. Acorn: Loses a bit of his strategic edge, but remains sane despite his appearance. A little more reckless in his attacks. While his Acorn Beam and Acorn Cannon are more effective as offensive moves, he absolutely loves to dance and sometimes finds it hard to stop, even after the dance has served its purpose and someone else has defeated the stunned noobs. Abilities Normal: *Recorderdude has zero fighting skill in his normal form. However, he makes a good strategist when more than brute force is necessary to push back the noobs. Acorn: *Close-Range Combat: Acorn RC's Psychic abilities are great enough that he can control his tuxedo for combat. He has greater strength than a normal person, but nothing incredible or super. *Telepathy: Despite the constant grin on his face, Acorn RC can converse with the others without issue in his normal voice. *Dance: Acorn RC is skilled in many popular dances from the 1930s. Each dance has different effects on those that view it, but the trademark dance is the Charleston, which leaves enemies paralyzed and unable to take their eyes away from Acorn RC for as long as he dances, making it a good part of a multi-member attack, allowing someone else to close in on an incapacitated enemy. *Acorn Cannon: Acorn RC can shoot an infinite stream of acorns from the Sleeves on his tuxedo. They can carry noobs away with slow tidal waves of acorns, or pelt them in rapid bursts of automatic acorn fire. *Acorn Beam: As a last-ditch attack, Acorn RC can remove the cap on his head, take a bow and fire a gigantic beam of energy out of his head with enough power to wipe out a super noob instantly or do serious damage to a more powerful foe. However, upon using this, Acorn RC immediately transforms back into normal RC and cannot transform again for an entire day. When hit by the beam, weaker enemies caught in the blast will turn into acorns which normal RC can cook and consume to slightly lessen his recharge time. Category:Characters Category:Parable III